When a man loves
by konama.kuchiki.39
Summary: Hinata is from a prestigious family & is to marry a man of her status but she loves Naruto,a poor navy corporal.Due to her mother's machinations,they are split apart & Hinata, is forced to marry Sasuke,a poor peasant who just got rich by inheriting his father's wealth & loves Hinata. This creates a love triangle of jealousy,hatred & passion for the race for the love of a woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Seeing the growing love from you guys for the couple sasuhina, I decided to write a sasuhina fanfic and of course not without some rivalry in the name of naruhina, major one so if you aren't a SasuHinaNaru fan, this is not the fanfic for you. Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

**Chapter 1.**

" Hinata! Hinata! Where on earth is that girl?! Huh?!" Haruka Hyuuga yelled out for her daughter as she gracefully descended the stairs.

She dressed to befit the great name of the Hyuugas. She was adorned in a glamorous silk emerald flowing dress with pearls decorating her neck. She let her long glorious indigo locks flow down her back and her fringes styled to frame her divine face elegantly. She was the epitome of class and sophistication.

" Haruka, what do you want with my dear niece this time?" Mai Hyuuga, inquired from her sister in law as she came out from her room.

Mai Hyuuga, had straight long chocolate locks, friendly grey eyes, a round cute face and slightly tan skin. She was slightly on the plump side, but looked elegant anyways. She wore a loose classy sea blue blouse and white pants finishing it off with a pair of black kitten heels.

" Where is that girl, huh? She has to get ready for Aburame Shino's arrival and she is nowhere to be found!" Haruka cried out in frustration.

" Calm down, Haruka. She didn't even know her fiance was coming." Mai tried to explain to the enraged woman.

" Shino wanted to surprise her after being gone for 2 years. Can't a guy do something sweet and spontaneous for his fiancee?!" she yelled even more. Mai just rolled her eyes.

The maid then came hurtling in with the house phone in her hand. " Madame Haruka this is for you.

" The said woman took the phone to receive it.

" Haruka Hyuuga speaking." She said in a very dignified tone. But after being on the phone for sometime, her face changed significantly raising Mai's eyebrows.

" I understand. I would be there." She simply said before ending the call.

" Go and tell the driver to get the car ready, I have somewhere important to go."she ordered the maid who was on her heels to perform after her Madame ended.

" Haruka, what's wrong and why are you going out?" Mai asked concerned.

" I have to attend an impromptu program outside town." she answered with a pensive look on her face.

" Where and what program is that?" Mai pressed on.

" Stop being nosy and go look for your niece before Shino arrives. I expect good news when I come, huh? Relay my departure to your brother when he comes back,would you?" and with that Haruka rushed upstairs to get ready. Mai shook her head.

_What an overbearing woman. How has my brother coped with her all this while?_

Hinata couldn't help the smile that threatened to split her face into two when her eyes fell on the man waiting for her at the beach. He stood with his hands in his pockets wearing his uniform to perfection whiles his wild blonde locks shone brilliantly in the sunlight. She run excitedly towards him and attacked with a tight hug from behind. He wasn't alarmed because he knew that lovely lavender scent came from only one person.

" Nata!" he encircled his strong arms around her waist, lifted her off her feet and wheeled her around erupting giggles from her.

He finally let her down gently and held her at arms length to get a better look of her. She was as beautiful as always. Her petite hour glass frame was clad in a light blue sundress which complemented her pale skin, her indigo locks fell gracefully over her shoulders and her fringes framed her small beautiful heart shaped face. Her huge innocent grey eyes peered at him through her thick long lashes and those soft supple lips of hers he has longed to savour was decorated with a lovely smile just for him.

" You look lovelier than ever, Nata." he said beaming down at her with that warm smile of his that never failed give her butterflies in her tummy.

" Thank you, handsome. How have you been? Have been eating well?" her eyes started scrutinizing him to see if he had any bones protruding anywhere on his body.

He chuckled at her fussing about him. He cupped her small face with his large warm hands and brought his lips to her smooth forehead to plant a kiss on it.

" I'm fine Nata. I eat at least three meals a day as promised. Look can't you see I have even gotten bigger?"

he said flexing his muscles to show off to his girlfriend which made her giggle. " I can see that, mr. Macho navy man."

" You don't know how cute you look when you fuss over me like this. I can imagine us married with you in looking adorable in your little apron whiles you stuffing my face with your delicious recipes you have prepared just for me." he said wistfully.

" That could be a reality if you talk to my dad as I told you." Hinata gave him an accusatory look making Naruto uneasy.

"Sweetheart you know it's not as easy at it seems. Your family,one of the most important and prominent families in this town and even the whole of Konoha,would never accept a guy like me, a poor navy corporal." he said with surrender in his voice.

" That's why I told you to go and see my dad. He is a good man and doesn't care about statuses. All he wants is for me to be happy and that is with you so he would definitely accept you." She explained.

" No c'mon Nata, imagine me before a great man like your father, Hisahi Hyuuga, the great retired Admiral of the navy of Konaha, asking for your hand in marriage. No I couldn't." Naruto resisted adamantly.

Hinata sighed running her hand through her indigo locks in exasperation.

" So where are we heading to with our relationship? Because I won't be able to put my mother off for long. It would reach a time where I would run out of excuses and would have to marry one of the suitors my mother forces on me."

" No. I would never accept that." e said with a hard look on his face.

" Then what? My parents don't even know of you so I dont have any tangible reason not to marry my fiance when he comes which will happen eventually.

Naruto held Hinata face in his hands again so she would look him straight in the eyes.

" Look at me in the eye, Nata. Can't you see how much I love you and that seeing you with another man is going to kill me?"

" Yes I know and I also want to be with you but we can't remain like this. Especially not when my mother is on my neck to marry me off to my fiance as soon as possible."

" Hinata...please... just give me sometime and I promise you I will go speak to your father." Naruto pleaded in desperation

" When Naruto?" Hinata asked softly feeling sad at how Naruto looked.

" Soon, I promise. You know I never back down from my word." This made Hinata smile and fall at ease.

When he is like that, he always goes through with what he says. She encircled her arms around his neck so she could bring him closer.

" Yes, I know that very well. And that is just one of the many things I love about you." Naruto returned the gesture by pulling her closer by the waist.

" Hmm..so tell me, what else do you love about me?" he asked in a low seductive voice making Hinata's cheeks turn pink.

" No. If I do, I will never hear the end of it if I do." Hinata resisted.

" Then I will kiss it out of you." and with that he started raining kisses on her face and neck, trying to reach her lips which she comically evaded till she gave into her desire and meet his warm lips with hers leading to a passionate heated kiss.

Lost in their passion, they failed to notice a third party with eyes filled with pain and disappointment behind his dark shades.

As soon as he got down from the plane, without even going to his family house in town to rest and freshen up from being jet lagged, he let his driver take him straight to his fiancee. It has been two years now and he had missed her a lot and wanted to surprise with his presence. He couldn't wait to see her, her lovely face and hold her and feel her smooth soft skin against his. Upon arrival at her house he didn't meet her but instead her aunt who warmly welcomed him but told him she wasn't home and didn't know where her niece had gone to. Knowing her love for the beach, he declined her aunt's offer to stay and headed to the beach to and look for her. He just couldn't wait to see her. And then here he was at the beach... wishing he hadn't come to back in the first place. Right before him was the woman he was going to marry in the arms of another man kissing like they couldn't get enough of each other. He was broken. He was hurt.

" ...Hinata." her name felt like knives in his throat.

They finally disentangle their lips from each other to turn their attention to him. Hinata's face was that of total shock when her eyes landed on the tall dark haired man in dark shades, her fiance.

" Shino... I... I didn't know you were coming..." she said taking a tentative step towards him.

There was silence.

" How could you Hinata?" the anguish and pain in his voice broke her heart. She didn't mean for things to turn out this way.

" Shino please let me explain-" she tried to soothe but Shino interrupted her.

" What is there to explain? You...you are cheating on me in broad daylight with this no name-" his voice was biting and laced with venom.

" Hey, hey, I won't allow you to insult me or Hinata.

" Naruto stood forward with his chest out to face Shino but Hinata held him back to prevent things from getting ugly.

" Naruto please calm down." she looked at Naruto with pleading eyes and Naruto respected her wishes and backed down.

She took in a deep breath and turned to face Shino whose eyes bore holes into her through his shades.

" Shino, I'm so sorry for all this to happen this way. When we were first arranged to get engage, I was too young and developed some feelings for you because of that commitment we had and you being affectionate with me. But it wasn't love. Love is what I feel for Naruto." she explain softly and reached out to hold Naruto's hands with remorse in eyes.

Shino mentally rolled his eyes.

" So you would have just strung me along and married me for my money and name whiles you kept on having an affair with this street rat. Hinata, I never thought you were that kind of woman." he said with disdain thick in voice.

" You know I don't mind smashing your face in eventhough you are wearing glas-" Naruto started marching forward whiles he pumped his ready clenched fist in his other palm threateningly with his furious eyes on Shino. But Hinata once again stood in between the two men.

" Please Naruto." she stopped him in his tracks. Her attention back to Shino she spoke.

" Shino, I wanted to tell you about us but calling you and discussing this delicate matter on phone wasn't right that's why I waited f-"

" For me to come and see for myself your treachery. It's good though because if I hadn't seen this for myself I would never have believed it if I heard this from someone... You were the only person...the only one I was able to bare my heart and my soul to, and this is how you betray me?" he said in a quiet cool voice filled with immense pain washing Hinata with guilt.

Tears of genuine remorse brimmed her eyes.

" I... I am so sorry for hurting you like this, Shino. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way." she apologized softly.

Shino bent his head in a pensive mood for sometime before he raised his head to look into her guilt filled eyes.

" The wedding is off." he declared in hard cold finality before stomping off without looking back not even once.

Hinata watched the man who she once cared for walk out of her life with tears in her eyes. A single tear drop run down her cheek. She had hurt him deeply and it pained her very much. She felt a warm hand cup her face and wiped her tears. Looking up to see Naruto's warm eyes filled with love on her made her realize... it was for the best.

Perspiration shone on his beautifully built bare torso whiles Sasuke Doi shovelled another heap of manure into the wheelbarrow before pausing to wipe some sweat of his forehead. He has had a lot of backlog of work from attending to the dying oldman, Fugaku Uchiha, his boss. His boss had ordered other farm workers to do Sasuke's job but he didn't want to add more work to the other workers already voluminous work. He was about to wheel the manure he just collected to the fields when he heard someone call out for him.

" Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" he turned to see the pinkette running towards him.

The wind her bubble gum locks held in high ponytail to show her beautiful face. She wore a lemon fitting T-shirt, tight blue pair of jeans and brown boots. Her striking emerald eyes shone with excitement at seeing Sasuke.

" What is it, Sakura?" he asked tiredly.

" Sasuke-kun, the boss is calling for you. Its almost time for his lunch." she said whiles letting her emerald orbs roam freely over pale chiselled torso freely.

She still wondered how upon being under the unforgiving sun of the ranch all his life, he still had his pristine pale complexion. Even she had become significantly darker over time. Even in nothing but tattered dirty pants and boots, he was still absolutely beautiful. His wild untamed mane was the darkest shade of black, his perfectly carved face, his broad beautifully chiselled torso and his long powerful legs, to Sakura he was just perfect. Since they were little kids, she always had this strong affection for him which later turned love and desire as they grew older. But he still didn't reciprocate her love. He loved her alright, but as a little sister. And she hated it. But eventhough he continued to turn down her romantic advances, she believed with perseverance she would win his heart, with time.

" Here, some chilled water." she tossed him a chilled bottle of water which he didn't waste time opening it and downing its contents hungrily as soon as he caught it.

" Thank you, Sakura." he said in a raspy voice as he proceeded to lift the wheelbarrow by its handles to start moving it.

" Anytime, Sasuke-kun. You know you shouldn't work like this. The boss has already given you permission to not to work with pay so you can take care of him. Let the other workers do this." Sakura complained.

" Sakura, these are my wishes and you would have to respect them." he said leaving no room for argument. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and shook her head fondly.

He was as stubborn as a mule.

" I'm off to the fields. I would make it back for his lunch." he said before wheeling his way quickly to the fields.

" Wait I want to go with you." and with that Sakura run to catch up with him and the two young friends headed to the fields.

Lord Fugaku Uchiha, the owner of largest ranch in Konoha and the one of the wealthiest and powerful men in that region, laid on his bed waiting for death to come and take him away. His life was nothing to write home about and he knew it. He was a tyrant, a ruthless one at that who had no compassion whatsoever for others. He overworked his workers whiles paying them small wages and even raped the beautiful women amongst them. With his insatiable greed, he was able to acquire this vast wealth of his which could last more than a life time but all of it couldn't save his life now. And now he was here dying all alone with no family or anyone by his side. He knew all the people outside even the whole world couldn't wait for him to die.

There was a knock on his door before it opened to reveal the only one he trusted amongst his workers, Sasuke Doi, the poor farm boy who had no one to call family just like him. Eventhough he was as lonely as him, he was able to grow up into fine upright man. This made Fugaku see he had no excuse for the life he lived. If only he could turn back the hands of time...but it was too late for that now. He had treated Sasuke like all the other workers, harshly and mercilessly and wasn't surprised to see some unconcealed resentment he felt for him burning in his eyes anytime he looked into them. But behind it, he saw a little pity and compassion and it was enough for someone like him who never really loved and never received love in return. But even that would wipe away and turn to hatred once he tells him the truth...the shocking truth.

" I have brought you your lunch Lord Uchiha." Sasuke said as he placed the tray of food on his bedside table and proceeded to positioning the bedridden man in an upright position so he would be able to eat. Sasuke was glad he was able to wash down quickly to be able to bring Lord Uchiha's food on time.

" Hmmmm... I see you are still working like I told you not to." he croaked out before taking in the food Sasuke fed to him.

" It's only fair to do the work I'm paid for sir." Sasuke replied firmly but politely.

" Hmmmm" Fugaku just accepted not having the energy to argue. After that, Sasuke fed him in silence and later helped him take the drugs. " Ah...Father Hiruzen would come over today. Stay around the house so you can bring him in as soon as he comes." " Yes sir, excuse me." Sasuke excused himself with the tray of leftovers to the kitchen.

" The old man ain't dead yet?" Hibiki Haruno sneered walking into the kitchen to meet his niece, Sakura munching on an apple and the cook, Nao Tanaka, who had thick curly brown hair and hazel and light brown long face, dressed in a simple white dress with an apron over it, chopping fruits.

Hibiki had messy dull pink hair and brown eyes like his brother, Kizashi Haruno, he was lean built and had a perpetual lecherous smirk on his face. He always wore a button up shirt with part of his shirt expose and dark brown pants and boots.

" You shouldn't talk like that, Hibiki." she reprimanded him for his earlier words.

" C'mon like you are not wishing the same thing." he said in a matter of factly tone.

Nao just gave him a look before turning to the cooker to dish out his lunch. " Uncle, didn't my dad come along?" Sakura asked staring at where her uncle just came from for any signs of her dad.

" No sweetheart. Your dad stayed behind to oversee the completion of the work. You know what a workaholic your dad is." he replied whiles making himself comfortable in a chair and stretching his legs out on the table.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

" Just like Sasuke. Even when the boss gave him permission to stop work and catered for him, Sasuke still insist on working and taking care of the old man at the same time." Sakura complained.

" Yes. But I wonder why the old man has been favouring him of late. And he doesn't let anyone take care of him apart from Sasuke. What's up with that?" he pointed out trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

" No matter what the boss' reason is for that I don't care but I don't like it because it makes Sasuke not have time for me." Sakura whined.

" Oh you and your childish infatuation for Sasuke." Nao teased making Sakura pout.

" It's not childish infatuation, it's love." Sakura defended fiercely.

Nao just rolled her eyes and went over to hand Taro his food. Not before smacking his legs off the table.

" Hey" he protested.

" How many times should I tell you not to put your feet on the kitchen table?" she scolded him before dropping his food on the table.

" Oh my lovely Nao, why are you being mean to me? Would a kiss lighten you up?" he flirted trying to grab her but she expertly evaded him and went back to chopping fruits.

Sakura just continued munching on her apple. She was used to this cat and mouse game of theirs. Sasuke just walked in with the tray he took to the boss' room. Sakura instantly forgot about her unfinished apple and bounced towards Sasuke.

" Sasuke,do you have some free time now?" she asked looking up at him with big hopeful eyes.

" No, Sakura. I have to wait for Father Hiruzen to come so I can take him to Lord Uchiha. He is expecting him." Sasuke replied.

Sakura pouted at the news and Sasuke gave her an apologetic look. He knew because he has been really busy of late he hadn't had time to hang out with her which made him feel bad.

" The Father? So he is finally going to kick the bucket." Hibiki said earning him a stern look from both Sasuke and Nao.

" Hey, don't look at me like that. Death is the best thing for him right now after suffering from his illness for many months." Hibiki tried to correct his earlier statement raising his hands defensively.

" But I must say, upon all his sins, not even the Father would be able to save his soul from hell." Hibiki pointed out.

Just then the screeching of tyres were heard from outside making everyone in the kitchen look at each other in confusion.

" The boss hardly gets visitors. Who could that be?" Sakura voiced out her confusion.

" I will go and check who it is." Sasuke said and walked out of the kitchen.

" I would go with you." Sakura followed Sasuke.

Upon getting outside, they were met with the arrival of a a very familiar expensive black car that has visited this ranch for so many years. The driver got out to open the door for the all too familiar occupant of the passenger seat. Stepping out of the car, with the poise and grace of a queen, was Lord Uchiha's mistress who was already clad in black from her huge glamorous hat to her expensive black pumps. She was already ready for the funeral of her long time lover before he actually died.

_How cynical could she be?_

Sasuke thought looking at the woman with disdain.

" Oh God this woman is something else." Sakura rolled her eyes at the woman.

" Sakura, it is not our place to voice our thoughts." Sasuke scolded Sakura. " Hmmm so you admit you were also thinking of that, dear Sasuke-kun?" she teased which Sasuke just ignored and descended the stairs to welcome the woman.

" Welcome Mrs. Hyuuga." Sasuke said laced with sarcasm eventhough it made his tongue turn bitter.

" It is Madam Haruka to you. And Fugaku...how is his condition?" she asked giving him a sarcastic smile of her own.

" He doesn't have much time." Sasuke replied monotonously which turned Haruka's smile into a grin.

" I see, I came right on time." and with that she fleeted pass Sasuke and Sakura to enter the house.

" Haruka Hyuuga." an old man in a white button up with his priest collar in place with black pants and his rosary and Holy Bible in hand called out from the buttom of the stairs.

Haruka bristled at the sound of his voice. That old man has always been torn in flesh. That old man who constantly reminds her of things he deems unholy about turned gingerly to face him with a smile that looked like it hurt her face.

" Hiruzen Sarutobi." she addressed purposefully leaving out his title with venom dripping from her voice. Sasuke descended the stairs to greet the man he saw as the father he never had.

" Father, it's good to see you." Sasuke said as he held the elderly man's hand who instead pulled him into an embrace much to Sasuke's annoyance.

" Father." Sasuke groan which made the Father chuckle.

" Sasuke my boy. Keep in mind that no matter how old you get, you will never be too old for my hugs." Father Hiruzen said with a fond smile on his face.

Sasuke almost pouted fighting the blush trying to dust his cheeks. " How is Fugaku by the way, my son?" the Father asked with concern etched in his wrinkled face.

" Seeing how some people are already in their funeral garments, you should know his time is almost due, Father. He said he wanted to see you as soon as you arrived." Sasuke replied.

" I see." The Father nodded deeply in agreement.

The Father raised his eyes to look at the person the statement was indirectly pointed to only to see her continue her ascension up the stairs from being tired of waiting.

" Wait Haruka! I need to talk to you first." he called put whiles ascending the stairs towards her.

" Then hurry up. I don't have all day, old man." she snapped before entering the house. Father Hiruzen just sighed as he followed her to the house. " Yes Father, i'm all eyes now." she tapped her foot against the floor impatiently.

" My daughter, why have you left your husband and children to come here?" he asked.

" What do you mean by why am I here, Hiruzen? I came to say my farewell to-" " To your lover! Which is adultery, a sin against the Lord you claim to worship! And don't insult my intelligence with your excuse of bidding him farewell because we both know you came for what you can leach from his wealth he is leaving behind before he dies."

" Yes because all that wealth is mine. After devoting my time and body to him, of course I have to claim what is rightfully mine." she declared with her head held high.

" Aren't you ashamed, woman? A married woman who has left her family to her lover's house to claim what scraps are left for her?" the Father asked looking like he needed to hurl his guts out.

" No no no, Hiruzen. I didn't come all the way here for scraps, I came for everything." she pointed out without shame. Father Hiruzen just shook his head in despair.

" So elegant and dignified on the outside yet so dark and filthy on the inside." The Father said in disgust.

" I won't stand here for you to insult me, Hiruzen. I am going to see Fugaku, hmph." she snapped fiercely at him.

" From what I heard, I am to go in to see him as soon as I arrive." Father protested.

" Well I came here first so I am going to see him. Excuse me, Hiruzen."

she left him there and with no need for any directions went into the room she was too familiar with. She had to admit she was surprised at the sight before her upon entering the room. The all powerful and untouchable Fugaku Uchiha, the man feared by all, was now reduced to a withered old shadow of him self lying helplessly in bed at the brink of dead. He looked pathetic almost pitiful. Almost. She had already worked up some fake tears for her last act of 'affection' for her lover.

" Fugaku, my love." she cried out as made herself comfortable at his bedside.

He opened his weary eyes to look upon his lover's timeless beauty for what seemed like the last time.

" Haruka... I see you are already mourning me before my death." he croaked out as he made his eyes roam up and down her attire to emphasize his point.

" Well eventhough painful and unfortunate it is when circumstances like this come upon us we have no option...but to prepare for them." she sobbed out. " mmmmmm." he just made a sound at the back of his throat.

And then she took his cold hands in to hers.

" But eventhough you would leave us soon, I know you would still be with us, especially me as I go through all the difficulties of managing all your estates." she said softly hiding a grin behind her tears.

Fugaku instantly snatched his hand from her making Haruka gasp in surprise. He started laughing which turn into bouts of cough. His laughter alarmed Haruka.

" What is the matter, Fugaku?" She inquired.

After recovering from his moment of madness, he spoke.

" You? Manage my estates? Haruka you must be delusional than I thought." Haruka stopped her crocodile tears and got real not liking how things were going.

" What are trying to say to me, Fugaku?" she asked in a hard cold voice.

" What I'm saying to you, my dear Haruka, is that you aren't getting or managing even a penny of my fortune." he declared whiles looking into her cold turquoise eyes.

She chuckled humourlessly.

" You must be joking right, my love?" she asked with a tone laced with threat.

" You my dear are joking if you ever thought you would get a dime from me. I would rather give my fortune to beggars on the street than give it to a soulless harlot like you." Haruka abruptly stood up trembling with anger.

" How dare you, Fugaku? How dare you do this to me after giving you the best times of my youth, you filthy old pig?!" she shrilled.

" I paid for your services you rendered to me in this bedroom with all those expensive jewellery and gifts I showered on you, but for you to inherit my properties, I would have turned in my grave if that ever happened." Fugaku spat spitefully at his lover.

" You wretched old fool! I hope and pray the devil sends you to the deepest pits of hell! And I swear Fugaku Uchiha, you shall never ever REST IN PEACE!" After she screamed at her dying lover, she burst out of the room in pure rage.

Burning with anger, she met the last person she wanted to see her in this humilated state. Father Hiruzen. And to add more fuel to the fire, he had a wide satisfied grin on his face. If she stood there for a second longer, she would burst with anger. She growled and stormed away from him making him chuckle on his way to Fugaku's room. As she did her angry walk of shame to her awaiting car, her way was blocked by Hibiki. She shot him a death glare.

" Hey hey hey, my dear Madam Haruka, why the long face?" he asked with his famous lecherous grin on his face.

" If I knew that stupid fool was going to do this to me, I would have never come here when you called me!" she hissed.

This confused Hibiki.

" Why what did the old man do? What of our mone-"

" The wretched thing left me with nothing. Nothing! So forget about the 'our' money you are talking about!" she yelled before walking into her car and being driven off. Hibiki stood rooted to where he stood with shock.

_ What the hell is going on? If he isn't going to give his lover anything then what is he planning to do with all his fortune after he kicks the bucket?_

After the Father had prayed for Fugaku's soul, he didn't waste time to jump on the issue on his mind.

" So I saw how furious that woman was when she left here. Tell me exactly what happened, my son." the Father inquired. Fugaku was silent for sometime, seemingly in a pensive mood before he finally spoke.

" Father, I... I have done so many bad things...terrible things all my life which now looking back I am not proud of. Eventhough I know this is won't be able to right the many wrongs I have done or save my wretched soul from eternal damnation...it would at least soothe the burning guilt in my soul that at least my last deed on earth was the right thing." he said with tears in his eyes. The Father couldn't help the huge smile that grew on his face.

He urged Fugaku to go on.

" Father, remove the painting on the wall adjacent to my bed, you would see a safe, the combination is...Sasuke's birthday, you would see a file inside...please take it out and read it." The Father couldn't believe his ears.

Sasuke's birthday...is the combination to his safe. Could it be that... Father wasted no time to execute what he was told to do, and like magic, the safe opened to Sasuke's birthday. And in there was the said file. The Father took it out to read and the first thing he saw made his eyes grow as huge as saucers. It was his final Will and Testament. He went further to read it's contents and his eyes almost popped out when he was done. Upon all these years of talking and trying to change Fugaku's hard heart to no avail, he finally did the right thing, what he should have done a long time ago. The Father beamed down proudly at Fugaku mirroring the tears in Fugaku's eyes.

" You have done well, my son. You have done really well." the Father said with emotion thick in his voice making a single tear run down the great Fugaku Uchiha's cheek.

" Please call Sasuke for me. I... I don't have much time." Fugaku managed to croak out before turning his face away from embarrassment.

The Father just nodded with a proud smile on his face before leaving to do as he was told. He saw Sasuke leaning on one wall in the hallway looking totally absent minded seeing he wasn't aware of the Father's presnce.

" Sasuke, my boy." he called out making Sasuke almost jump. Sasuke turned to him with an unreadable expression on his face.

" Father...is he?" he left the question hanging knowing the Father would understand.

" Ohhh no, he is not...but he wants to speak with you." the Father answer with something strange in his eyes Sasuke couldn't put a finger on. He shrugged it off and just went inside Fugaku's room.

" You called me sir." Sasuke announced his presence. Fugaku was silent for sometime, in deep thought, before he opened his mouth to talk.

" Can you read and write?" Sasuke somewhat felt offended by the question.

" I believe someone who graduated with honours from the university can do more than reading and writing." Sasuke replied not concealing the spite in his tone. His answer shocked Fugaku.

" How...how were you able to-"

" Complete the university? From saving my meagre salary I make here and some help from Father and some benevolent others and with determination, I was slowly able to do so." Sasuke answer with pride in his voice. This made Fugaku's heart swell with pride and clench with guilt.

" You must be...really close to Father. He must be really proud of you ." Fugaku said gauging Sasuke's reaction.

" Yes he is. He is like the father I never had." Sasuke said with fondness in his eyes. This made Fugaku's heart clench some more.

" Take the file on my beside table and read." he said quietly.

Sasuke was tempted to raise an eyebrow at this but just did as he was told. And then his mind got mangled up. Why is he letting me read his final will and testament and who was this his heir and son who funny enough bore the same first name as me, Sasuke, but has a different surname, Uchiha? Maybe that's why he wanted only me to be the one to take care of him. Sasuke for some reason felt strange and uneasy about the whole situation.

" What does it say?" Fugaku asked.

" It say all your properties goes to your only son and heir, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said.

" Good...come closer." Fugaku tapped his bed for Sasuke to sit next to him.

Sasuke was reluctant but did as he was told with wary. But Fugaku motioned for him to even get closer than he was so Sasuke bent his head towards him. Fugaku surprised Sasuke as he reached out his hand and held the back of Sasuke's head gently, smoothing his thick dark locks as he brought him closer so they were literally face to face, eyeball to eyeball. Sasuke could practically see his reflection in the man's teary eyes. He was totally confused. He didn't understand the man's strange behaviour. For crying out loud, the man had never even looked him in the eye before and when addressing him which was rare was not less than a metre from him but only got closer if it was to get violent at him for something he wasn't happy with. And now he was caressing his hair with gentleness Sasuke never thought he was capable of and looking at him with tenderness.

_No. Maybe I'm seeing things._

" Listen to me very carefully." he said like every word he spoke was drew him closer to his death.

Sasuke nodded. After catching his breath with much difficulty, he spoke again.

" ... You...you are...Uchiha Sasuke." he croaked.

" Eh?" Sasuke blurted out before he knew it.

" You...you are my only son. You are of my blood. I am your father... You are Uchiha Sasuke, my... only son...my... only heir." and with a one more tear running down his face, Fugaku Uchiha took his last breath leaving a mortified Sasuke to sort out the shocking news he had just been told.

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing keep them coming.**

**NOTE: Some oocness from Hisashi towards Hinata and oocness from neji( more of his Road To Ninja self.) Enjoy!**

Anyone who walks in the room would have thought there were two corpses instead of one; one lying down and the other sitting. For more than a minute, Sasuke sat there mortified at what he had just heard. The more he tried to wrap his mind around it, the more confused he got. The only memories he had of this man was that of all the terrible things he had gone through in his hands ...and now he says he is his father?

He shook his head in disbelief.

_No it can't be...it can't be true._

Then he remembered Fugaku's eyes when he told him he was his father. It didn't take a genius to look into those eyes and know he was speaking the truth. But he didn't want this truth. He didn't want to accept this truth. Because it would shattered his world and everything he believed in. Because it would break him...it would crush him.

He got unto the bed grabbed the dead man by his collar.

" Tell me what you just told me is a lie." he demanded expecting the dead man to answer.

But there was none.

" Tell me it's not true and that you are just playing a cruel joke on me to torture me like always! Tell me! Tell me it's all a a lie!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking him by the collar. His screams turned into sobs as he cried and trembled as the truth gradually setting in. The world around him started spinning and his head felt like it wanted to explode. It was like all the four walls of this huge room was closing in on him and if he stayed a second longer he would go mad. With tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes, he stumbled out of the room to look for the only one who had the all answers to the many questions eating his brain up.

" WHAT!" everyone in the kitchen screamed in shock including Kizashi Haruno who had just walked in on what the Father was telling the others.

" Did I just hear you say Sasuke is the boss' son?" Kizashi inquired to confirm if this shocking news is true.

" As the sky above us is blue and blood rushing through our veins is red, Sasuke is Fugaku Uchiha's biological son." the Father confirmed with an amused smile on his face at how funny everyone looked with their jaws almost hitting the floor.

Hibiki finally found his voice and and asked the question bothering him the most about the whole situation.

" So...Father, you mean Sasuke is going to inherit everything...all the boss' wealth, his estates, this ranch...absolutely everything under the boss' name?" Hibiki asked at the edge of seat with greed and envy burning in his eyes.

This made the Father's smile widen.

" Yes. Sasuke is the sole heir to everything Fugaku Uchiha knows. His estates, his money, this ranch...everything." the Father emphasized on the last word to mock Hibiki.

Hibiki had to hold his tongue not to cuss out.

_So upon all I did to quicken the boss' death...to have everything... I just made someone else get his inheritance faster...his secret son...Sasuke_?! Hibiki run his hand through his hair in frustration.

" So Father, you knew all this while?" Sasuke's voice was soft but hard and cold at the same time.

The Father stood up to see a sight of Sasuke that broke his heart. His already pale face was white as paper and tear stained, his eyes and nose were red from crying to hard and there was something dead in his eyes. He had lost that light he had in his eyes. He walked further into the kitchen like a zombie making everyone look at him strangely.

Hibiki stepped forward anyways to still confirm what the Father had just said.

" Sasuke... is it true, what the Father is saying?" Hibiki pressed on still praying that somehow all this is a joke.

" How dare you doubt the word of a priest! How many times should I tell you Sasuke is Fugaku Uchiha's son and only heir?!" the Father snapped at Hibiki shutting him up.

Hearing the truth from the Father himself made tears run down Sasuke's face involuntarily. Sakura had never seen Sasuke like this before. The Sasuke she knew would never show any weakness infront of anyone much more weep infront of everyone like this. It broke her heart to see him like this. She was about to walk to him and console him but her father stopped her. She gave him a questioning look annoyed at him stopping her. But the look he gave her made her reluctantly understand she would just be pushed aside if she did.

" My son, is he dead?" the Father asked.

Sasuke just nodded his head lifelessly.

" Sasuke, I can see you have so many questions to ask me. You go to the study first. I would meet you there I just have to do one last thing for Fugaku." Sasuke just trudged heavily to the study.

The Father then went to Fugaku's room. He prayed for Fugaku's departed soul and closed his eyes with his hand. He then took Fugaku's will and testament. He knew if left carelessly around, someone in the person of Hibiki, from his antics earlier in the kitchen, can do harm with this.

When he entered the study, Sasuke was doubled over in a chair with his face in his hands. The Father sighed and put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. That's when Sasuke realised the Father's presence and sat upright to face him.

" Father...why...why is it that all this while you told me nothing, Father?" Sasuke asked quietly in a raspy voice laced with betrayal.

" Sasuke, you know I can never disclose anything told to me to anyone during a confessional due to the oath of secrecy I hold as a priest." the Father explained. Sasuke knew that was true and the Father couldn't do anything about the situation. The person who could was his father who never did.

" But all these years, I begged him, I tried convincing him to acknowledge you. That's why I made you come and work here in first place in hopes that you being near him would soften his heart but...hmmm." the Father explained further.

" But he never loved me." Sasuke concluded for the Father stiffly.

The Father sighed.

" You see Fugaku's father, your grandfather was even worst than Fugaku. He never showed love to Fugaku and that's why Fugaku grew up to be the man he was. He never knew love and so didn't know how to give it." the Father tried to soothe Sasuke's wounded soul.

This made Sasuke give him a pained accusatory look.

" Are you justifying his actions, Father?" he asked in disbelief.

" No. No my son. I am not justifying your father's actions. What I'm saying is maybe all this was for the best. Maybe if you grew up under your father like he did with your grandfather, you would have turned out like them. Would you have wanted that?"

Sasuke was silent.

The Father seeing he was getting to Sasuke let it get to him and he continued.

" Imagine yourself like him. Treating his workers poorly and mercilessly and raping the women like what he did to your moth-." the father clumped his mouth shut immediately he realised his tongue was treading dangerous.

But it was too late. Sasuke had already figured out what he was about to say. His eyes were as huge as saucers. When he thought he couldn't taken by surprise anymore.

" W-what did you just say Father?" Sasuke's voice was shaky.

He looked at the Father earnestly asking for nothing but the truth...at the same time praying what he thought what he heard was a lie. The Father didn't want to lie to Sasuke. It was time for him to know the whole truth.

He sighed in surrender.

" Your mother, Mikoto, used to work here as one of the maids and unfortunately...she was one of Fugaku's victims." he confessed heavily.

Sasuke breathing became laboured when he saw where this was going.

" Father...was...was I the product of this rape?" Sasuke asked gingerly in a broken voice.

The Father nodded gravely to answer his question making Sasuke's heart stop beating for that moment. Hot tears just rush down his cheeks uncontrollably and every heartbeat just seemed to pump pain all over his body. And the pain was crippling. Sasuke started quivering violently as he crumbled down to his knees in tears. He winced and cried out with this raw pain that was too immense and heavy for his body and soul to bear. From the very beginning his life was a lie and even before he was born he was destined to not be love. He was a product of the brutal rape of his mother and in the end she didn't survive his birth. And his father who he has worked for almost all his life, treated him in the worst possible way...not like someone who could possible carry the same blood as him. And Sasuke hated the fact he carried the same blood as this despicable man. This man who destroyed life with just his existence especially that of he and his mum he never got an opportunity to know. Sasuke never thought he was capable of so much hatred for another human, it was like poison and it was so much it burnt and screamed in ever fibre of his being. He hated him. He hated Fugaku Uchiha. He hated his father.

The Father could just watch this tear jerking sight of Sasuke with pain. It hurt him to see Sasuke like this, a strong composed young man like him reduced to a trembling pitiful ball. It was heart breaking. He knew Sasuke was a man who felt things more deeply than the people around him that's why he didn't like wearing his heart on his sleeve and was quite distant from people. But he never thought he would take things this badly. The way things were going he couldn't tell him the whole truth now or he didn't think Sasuke would survive it.

_Another time when he settled with all this overwhelming emotions._

" I hate him... I hate him so much." Sasuke hissed with his head still bent.

His words alarmed the Father greatly.

" Boy! Never say that again! Its a sin against God to hate someone much more your-"

Sasuke cut the Father.

" He is not my father! That monster could never be my father! There must be a mistake because it kills me to accept I share the same blood as that man!"

He stood up shakingly on his feet and continued.

" And did you say God? Where was He when that man was defiling my mother and many other helpless girls like her?! Where was he when that man did despicable things to anyone he came across? Why did God make that filthy man my Father? Why did He make my life so miserable?!" Sasuke screamed.

" Sasuke!"The Father yelled and stood up abruptly alarmed at Sasuke's utterances.

" I need to get out of here." And with that Sasuke barged out of the study. He found the keys to one of the pickups on his way out. As soon as Sakura saw him storm out of the house from the kitchen, she followed him ignoring her father's protest.

She run fast so she could catch up to him and get his attention.

" Sasuke-kun. You can't go anywhere in this condition of yours. Where are you going?" she asked with concern.

" Go back to the house, Sakura." he ordered as he continued trudging towards the pickup.

Sakura stood infront of him so he could stop and listen to her.

" No Sasuke-kun. You need to go to the house and calm down. And I'm here for you to lend a shoulder for to pour out your heart on." she said soothingly.

" Can't you understand that I need to get out of here that every part of this place reminds me of that monster, that reminds me I'm the son of a monster! I need to clear my head! I need to be anywhere but here!" he growled grabbing his hair in frustration.

He walked around Sakura to get into pickup and started the engine.

" I will follow you to wherever you go then Sasuke-kun." she said firmly.

Sasuke turned to look her dead in the eyes.

" Do not follow me." he said in a dark cold tone which frightened Sakura before driving off.

Eventhough she was scared, she pushed it aside and saddled a horse to follow Sasuke.

- . . -

" Nii san." Mai welcomed her brother warmly.

Hiashi Hyuuga, the well renowned Admiral of the Konoha navy, now retired, entered his beautiful mansion slowly with his walking stick. His long chocalate mane was now grey from old age. His face had gotten quite wrinkled but he was still a handsome man. His grey eyes were stern but had become more warm with time. He was a good and upright man admired in all of Konoha.

" Thank you, Mai." he replied.

" Shino Aburame has arrived. He came to see Hinata as soon as be landed." Mai announced excitedly.

This made Hisahi's eyes shine with happiness.

" Oh really? Where is he so I welcome my soon to be son in law?" he asked with a small warm smile on his face.

" He went to look for Hinata at the beach. I'm sure when they arrive they will come back with a date for the wedding." Mai said excitedly in a sing song voice.

Hisahi just shook his head fondly at his little sister's antics. He looked around expecting to see his wife but there was no sign of her.

" Where is Haruka?" he asked whiles making himself comfortable in the sofa, tired from standing whiles talking.

" She got a phone call earlier and after that she just said she had an impromptu program to go to and left." Mai answered with a look on her face.

" An impromptu program? What program could that be?" Hisahi asked looking puzzled.

Mai rose her shoulders in an exaggerated manner to show she didn't know either.

Hisahi thought for sometime.

" Hmmmm maybe she has gone for one of her church programs she has been going to all these years." he concluded.

Mai nodded in agreement.

" I don't understand why she never invites me too those ones. She knows I love to be involved with church." Mai complained.

Hisahi just sighed. He wasn't ready for his sister's whining. He stood up with the help of his walking stick.

" I'm going to rest for a while." he said simply before leaving his sister behind much to her dismay.

After some hours, Haruka arrived at her house still in a foul mood. She went straight to her room to see her husband reading some newspapers.

" Oh Hisahi you are in." she said in an unenthused tone and proceeding to remove her shoes and jewellery.

Hisahi gave her a strange look at her all black attire.

" All black? Are you from a funeral?" Hisahi inquired making Haruka freeze.

She took a deep breathe before turning to him with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

" Don't you always say I look good in black?" she asked twirling around.

This made Hisahi chuckle.

" You look good in everything, my love." he said giving her an appreciating look.

Even upon all these years, he still loved her like the first time he saw her. And she was still the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

" Aw, that's why I love you honey." she lied through her teeth and sauntered towards her husband to plant a kiss on his forehead.

She was glad she was able to take his mind of her attire and whereabouts. After she had changed and was about to go downstairs there was a knock on the door.

" Come in." Haruka called out.

The maid appeared again with the house phone.

" Sorry to bother you sir and madam, but there is call from Mr. Aburame." the maid said.

This confused Haruka.

" Shino? I thought he was supposed to have already come here to see Hinata." Haruka stated.

" Yes. Mai said he came and he went to look for her at the beach." Hisashi added.

" Maybe he wants to tell us their wedding date finally. Give me that." she snatched the phone from the maid's hand and shooed her away.

She then cleared her throat to make her voice sweet and pleasant for her future son in law aka her gold mine.

" Shino my dear. How was your-" she suddenly stopped in mid sentence with a look of horror etched in her face causing Hisahi to get concerned.

" HINATA DID WHAT?!" she screamed in shock and rage with her eyes almost popping from their sockets.

Hinata finally got home. There was so much on her mind about how she was going to break the news to her family and how they would take it...especially her mum. After they started heading towards bankruptcy, her mum had been trying to hook her up with the wealthiest suitor around so as to save the family from financial crisis. Not caring about her daughter's feelings or sentiments. But she knew her father would understand and accept her decision. All her father wanted was for her to be happy no matter who it was she found happiness with.

Hinata sighed again armouring herself for the worst.

" Hinata dear, you are back." her aunt's voice made her jump in surprise.

She turned to see her aunt exiting the kitchen. Hinata gave her aunt a hesitant smile.

" Hi aunt." she greeted.

But her aunt was oblivious to her niece's strange behaviour due to her mind being clouded with excitement from waiting for the good news.

" Oh dear, I'm so happy for you and Shino. I went all the way with supper because of our special guest, Shino." Mai sang.

Hinata just remained quiet. Mai looked behind Hinata and then noticed Shino wasn't around.

" Where is Shino?" Mai asked quite confused.

Hinata took another deep breath before steeling herself for the inevitable.

" Aunt...there's something I-" Hinata stopped as soon she heard heels clicking down the stairs.

She turned gingerly to see her mother descending the stairs menacingly with a look that said she was out for blood. Hers specifically.

Mai just stood in the middle of it all clueless as usual.

Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously as her mum walked closer to her and finally stood infront of her.

_Hinata, calm down. She is not going kill to you. Stay calm_.

No one expected what happened next.

Within a flash, Haruka whipped her hand out and delivered a mighty slap across her daughter's pretty face. And the power behind the slap could kill. So much if her aunt had not caught her in time, Hinata would have fallen hard unto the cold floor.

" Haruka! What's the meaning of this?!" Mai asked startled at what just ensued before her.

Haruka glared furiously at the panic striken girl in Mai's arms burning with anger to her very core. If looks could kill, Hinata would never survive a thousand lifetimes if she had them.

" If you knew what this stupid girl did, you would asked me to hit her harder than I did." she answered in a deathly cold tone through clenched teeth.

" What could she have so wrong to warrant this, Haruka?!" Mai yelled in confusion.

" Shino called off the wedding because he caught this stupid girl...this absolutely stupid and ungrateful girl kissing some common street rat!" Haruka shouted in pure rage.

Mai froze in shock. She then turned to the girl in her arms with a questioning look. Hinata just looked up at her aunt eyes with guilt in her teary eyes. Mai tightened her arms around her niece protectively and look up at her sister in law fiercely.

" She must have had a good reason for her actions. You shouldn't attack your daughter like this...like an animal." Mai scolded.

Haruka could believe her ears.

" Me?! An animal?! You, Mai, are the animal here with your monstrous appetite. Without Shino where are we going to get the money to pay for the expenses of your gluttony, huh?!" Haruka spat.

Mai gasped, hurt and shocked at Haruka's utterances. Hinata had had enough of her mother's venom. She stood infront of aunt to face her mother.

" Ma enough!" Hinata said firmly.

" Shut up, you brat!" Haruka hissed.

" No Ma I won't! You would hear me out today! The name of the man I love is Naruto Uzumaki and he is not a street rat. He is a navy corporal and he is the man I love and you can do nothing about it!" Hinata yelled out her frustrations at her mother.

This even made Haruka's madness heighten.

" How dare you say that to me you insolent brat!" Haruka raised her hand about to deliver another slap, more devastating than the previous. But she was stopped by the voice that boomed from above the stairs.

" Stop it right there, Haruka!" Hisahi gave Haruka a stern look making her reluctantly retract her hand.

He descended the stairs to join the three women.

" Did you see how she talked to me Hisashi,huh?!" Haruka complained to her husband.

Hisashi ignored her and turned to his beloved daughter. He cupped her face with a tender hand and rubbed her sore cheek soothingly. Hinata immediately leaned into his touch getting comfort from his ministrations. He beamed down proudly at her for standing up to her mother. Hinata was a gentle and meek child and Haruka used this trait of her's to oppress and control Hinata to her every bidding.

But today he had never seen his daughter so fierce, so bold, so beautiful like she was when she finally stood up to her mother. It made his heart swell with pride. His little girl was finally a woman.

" I am proud of you, Hinata" he said warmly making Hinata smile at father ignoring the stinging pain in her cheek.

Haruka just stood there in disbelief.

" W-what?! You are proud of her being disobedient to her own mother? I demand an apology right now, Hisashi!" Haruka demanded.

" When would you realise Hinata is a grown woman and is free to make her own decisions ." Hisashi pointed out.

" If she knows she is a grown woman then she should be intelligent and responsible enough to know that instead of giving herself to any nobody on the street she should think about the family she comes from and the financial crisis we have!" she snapped.

" If anyone should be taking care of the family's financial crisis it should be me, but right now because of my heart disease I can't so it all lies on the shoulders of that good for nothing son of yours who is just wasting his life doing nothing." he said in a hard tone.

This stung Haruka.

" Do not talk that way about my baby." Haruka said defensively.

With no better timing, the person in question just entered oblivious to the commotion he just walked in on.

" What's up people, why the long faces?" Neji Hyuuga inquired whiles walking to his mother's side to give her a peck on her check.

He was almost the exact replica of his father in his youth. Same long and soft chocolate locks, handsome face and angular features...but their characters were like day and night. Neji loved to gamble, drink and chase women about and never liked to hear work in connection with him. This is all as a result of Haruka pampering and covering up for him since childhood even when Hisashi wanted to discipline him.

" Nothing my baby, nothing to worry about." she said holding him close to her like a mother hen.

Hisahi just shook his head.

_Always pampering him like a toddler_.

If he continued on this particular subject of Neji, his ailing heart might explode from it.

" Mai isn't dinner ready?" he turned to his sister changing the subject.

Mai saw this and just went along.

" Yes, I will tell the maids to set the table."

After dinner which didn't last long because of Haruka jabbing insults at Hinata from time to time and Hisashi defending her by pointing out Neji's irresponsible behaviour due to Haruka spoiling him rotten.

Hinata was the first one to leave and went to hide somewhere in the house to make a call to Naruto at his naval base to meet her but someone else picked. He told her he would relay her message to Naruto and with that, she sneaked out of the house without anyone noticing to meet her beloved again at the beach.

Sasuke drove at high speed with nowhere exactly in mind to go. He had just made Sakura loose him some hours ago. He wanted to be alone. Without realising, he found himself at the beach which meant he had drove far from the countryside and was actually in the city. The cool and serene atmosphere of the beach was so inviting for his troubled mind. He killed the engine and trudged robotically to the beach. He sat down on a rock absent mindedly watching the waves. The cool breeze the waves brought with them ashore tickled his skin and its refreshing salty scent burst through his senses through his nostrils. Everything was peaceful around him. But not his mind and soul. He bent his head to shut everything out. All the painful truths and realities echoing in his head. He wanted all this to be a nightmare he would wake up from soon.

All of a sudden out of nowhere he felt delicate arms encircling his mid section making him go rigid in response.

When Hinata arrived at the beach she looked around where they met earlier in the day but could find any signs of Naruto. After spending a couple of minutes searching for her boyfriend without success, she gave up and decided to go back home feeling disappointed. She wanted to tell him how things went at home and how he has to act fast before her mum found another suitor for her.

_Maybe the guy she told to deliver her message forgot to do so._

Just when she was about to leave, she spotted someone sitting on a rock bent over in a blue black T-shirt like that of the navy corporal uniform.

_Naruto_. Hinata said excitedly in her head.

She giggled as she decided to sneak and attack him from behind again with her embrace like before.

She jumped on him like before and this time she pecked his exposed neck. But instead of leaning into her touch, he stiffened in her arms. This confused Hinata and she raised her head to ask Naruto about his strange behaviour, only to see jet black mane instead of blonde with the person in her arms' head raised now. She instantly disentangled her arms from the man and stood up abruptly. Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment as the man also stood up and turned to face her. But as soon as she saw his face, instead of embarrassment, she was at awe at him.

The darkness of his hair made that of the night fade in comparison. His face was just breathtaking and moonlight emphasize it by outlining the beautiful planes of his face. His eyes were just spellbinding. They were like dark pools and seemed to pull you in if you looked into them for too long. His straight pointed nose and smooth thin lips were so defined. From the way she had to strain her neck to look up at him, he was very tall, lean, muscular and he is skin was so pale it could rival hers. He was simply a beautiful man. One that stood out out of many and Hinata couldn't seem to take her eyes off him...

..

In one crazy moment Sasuke thought it was Sakura but then realised she couldn't have come this far with the horse. As soon as he felt the soft lips of the woman embracing him in his neck, something ignited in him making his once frigid zombie-like body be washed with a blast of warmth. He then raised his head which seemed to elicit a gasp from her. He felt her quickly let him go which he found himself wishing she hadn't. Curious to see who she was and to ask why she would embrace and kiss a total stranger he turned to confront her only to stand there gawking like fool,totally dumbfounded by her beauty.

Her beauty was so ethereal and unearthly, so much if she had not embraced him for him to know she was in the flesh he would have thought she was a ghost or an illusion. Her long silky indigo locks dance beautifully to the rhythm of the night wind. It was like her face could shine on its own. She had very thick long lashes hooding her huge angelic grey eyes. A cute pointed nose and small yet full pink lips completed her stunning face. Eventhough she was petite, she was very curvaceous and her skin was so smooth and inviting. And her scent, that rare sweet lavender scent emanating from her was intoxicating. He was drunk into a stupor by her beauty. He never thought the day would come where he would meet a woman who would take his breath away like this. Who would make so many emotions Sasuke never thought he was capable of erupt inside of him. And it that moment, he forgot about all the pain in his heart, all the disturbing and harrowing truths and realities he just found out and everything eating his mind up. Infact he wasn't in this world anymore. He was in another world where only he and her existed... nothing else...and it was heaven to him. But even in both worlds there was one thing that remain constant between them;his heart had fallen irrevocably for her and there was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do about it...

**_Reviews please!_**


End file.
